


11 - Beg

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bondage, Gags, Gladnis, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, cloth gag, hand gag, sadism/masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Kinktober day 11 - Sadism/Masochism/Gags/Orgasm DenialIgnis getting his kicks by tormenting Gladio





	11 - Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the hiatus ~

Gladio could barely form a coherent thought. Not while Ignis was tormenting him. Their favorite little game. 

He twisted his wrists against the leather cuffs holding them to the steel frame of the headboard. He knelt before it, legs spread as much as the leather trousers and underwear around his knees would allow. 

His cock ached. He could feel it throb, could only assume it was red and swollen.

The makeshift blindfold over his eyes prevented him from glancing down to see it. Ignis' shoelace bound around his balls, and the base of his cock, refusing him relief.

He was already at his breaking point, but he couldn't beg. Ignis' underwear forced into his mouth prevented him from doing more than moan, and make pleading noises. 

Which Ignis ignored.

Which only made Gladio harder.

He could feel his lover's weight behind him on the bed, but couldn't anticipate his movement. He felt Ignis' thumb and forefinger pinch his nipple hard. 

"Don't you want to come, Gladio?" 

He felt Ignis nuzzle against him, as his hand traveled down his torso, glistening with sweat. Gladio nodded desperately, trying to reciprocate the nuzzle. 

Ignis tapped Gladio's shaft with two fingers, eliciting a sharp, tortured noise. 

The advisor's free hand covered Gladio's mouth, stifling his noises even almost completely. He felt Gladio's cock bob, and weep precum over his hand. 

Ignis whispered into Gladio's ear. 

"You're making a mess, darling..." 

Gladio felt Ignis' weight shift back, his hand leave his cock, and come down hard on his ass. He choked on a noise, partially pain, partially pleasure. 

Ignis smirked. He moved his hand from Gladio's mouth, shifting it down to massage his fingers in the dark scruff of Gladio's pubes. He brought his hand down hard on his ass again. 

"Beg." 

Gladio's head slumped forward, and he plead into the makeshift gag. He wanted to come. He needed to come. The desire felt like burning in his stomach, he felt the heat in his thighs, in his chest. He twisted his wrists again, and let out one word into the gag. 

Muffled, but definite. A word Ignis had heard a million times before in their games. 

-Please.-

Ignis smirked, and gave Gladio a loving pat on the ass, still red and stinging from his spanking. He reached up, other hand still massaging his pubes, and removed the gag from Gladio's mouth. 

"I know you intend to scream, and you know I can't have that. Choose." 

"I-Iggy, I'm gonna fucking burst the minute you get whatever is around my cock off of me." Gladio's voice cracked, desperate.

"Time's wasting, darling." 

Ignis' masterful dominance only made Gladio hotter. 

"Hand. U-unless you have a ball." 

"Mn. Fresh out, I'm afraid."

Gladio felt Ignis' hand clasp right over his mouth again, his fingertips pressing into his cheek. He felt him press his body up against his back, his cock hard against the cleft of his ass. 

Ignis carefully undid the lace from around Gladio's cock, and took his shaft in hand. True to his word, it took only a few thrusts into Ignis' hand for him to find release. 

Gladio cried out into Ignis' hand, his cock spurting hard onto the wall, through the gaps in the headboard. He continued bucking into Ignis' hand to ride his orgasm out, until he felt his legs quiver beneath him.

Ignis removed his hands, making short work of the blindfold, and unfastening the cuffs from the headboard. He wrapped a protective arm around Gladio, and helped guide him down to the bed.

"Shh, shh. You did marvelously, darling." 

Gladio smiled, dazed.

"You just like making me a mess." 

"The feeling is mutual, I'm sure."

He held Gladio close to him, as the shield kicked his pants and underwear off his legs and let them drop to the floor. 

He pressed loving kisses to his lips and forehead, and held him close until he dozed off.


End file.
